Henry Kingi
Henry Kingi (1943 - ) Film Deaths *''Scarface (1983)'' [Colombian Hitman]: Blown up and later finished off via shooting by Al Pacino when Kingi and several other goons attack Pacino's mansion. (The famous "Say Hello to My Little Friend!" scene via MovieClips on YouTube also tags Kingi in the video so it's presumably because he's in this scene much like he has been in the other movie clips they have him tagged for.) *''Predator (1987)'' [Guerrilla Soldier Blown Up in Van]: Killed in a van explosion caused by Arnold Schwarzenegger. *''Die Hard (1988)'' [Fritz]: Shot to death in a gunfight after Bruce Willis shoots at his chest and upper torso (See also Hans Buhringer's death in the same film since Kingi is being the stunt double for said actor in this scene.) * Downtown (1990) '[Stunts]: Shot in the chest by Forest Whitaker (who was posing as a criminal that was holding Anthony Edwards hostage). *'''''Marked for Death (1990) [Stunts]: Is the 12th guy to be killed by Steven Seagal; he dies from head trauma after being bashed in the face with a sledgehammer by Seagal. *''Predator 2 (1990)'' [El Scorpio]: Shot to death by Danny Glover, who mistakes Henry for firing at him, not the invisible creature (Kevin Peter Hall), causing Henry to fall to his death his body is later seen, having landed on a car. *''Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993)'' [Stunts]: Blown up on his ship when Charlie Sheen tosses a grenade into his mouth, causing him to swallow it. (Played for comedic effect obviously.) *''Point of No Return (1993)'' [Stunts]: Blown up at the end of a fight with Bridget Fonda (I don't remember exactly how.) *''Last Action Hero (1993)'' [Vivaldi Thug Wheelman]: Killed (along with two other occupants) in a car crash when he steers his vehicle away to evade Arnold Schwarzenegger (we see the van become airborne and randomly explode before even crashing down into a mansion structure). *''Conflict of Interest (1993)'' [Killer]: Shot in the chest by Christopher McDonald when Henry tries to surrender after killing Tabby Hanson. *''Clear and Present Danger (1994)'' [Stunts]: Plays a worker in the underground drug factory distribution center who is blown up along with several others when Benjamin Bratt throws an explosive down into one of the tunnel openings. *''Under Siege 2 (1995)'' [Mercenary]: Is the 21st person to be shot by Steven Seagal while running down the stairs of a train car. *''A Low Down Dirty Shame (1996)'' [Stunts]: Shot (along with several other henchmen) while running through a door opening by Keenen Ivory Wayans. *''From Dusk Till Dawn (1996)'' [Stunts]: Likely plays one of the several vampires killed throughout the movie. *''John Carpenter's Vampires (1998)'' Anthony Neck snapped/Throat ripped open by Thomas Ian Griffith (his body is later seen as James Woods decapitates him to stop him coming back as a vampire and conceal his identity before setting the motel on fire). *''Ghosts of Mars (2001)'' [Stunts]: Plays an undead cult warrior who's shot to death by Ice Cube when Kingi attempts to attack and kill Natasha Henstridge. *''Showtime (2002)'' [Garbage Truck Driver]: Presumably killed when his truck collides with other vehicles and into a wall while trying to run over Robert De Niro. *''The Expendables (2010)'' [Stunts]: Blown up (presumably) with the rest of David Zayas' militia working for Eric Roberts when Sylvester Stallone's plane drops gasoline onto the docks the men are located on and Jason Statham lights them all on fire by firing a flare gun. He is last seen driving the truck with the various soldiers onto the bridge. TV Deaths *''Angel: Parting Gifts (1999)'' [Kungai Demon]: Killed off-screen by Maury Sterling; his body is later seen as he succumbs to his fatal wounds. *''24: Day 5 Prequel (2005)'' [Stunts]: Plays a mysterious BMW driver who gets impaled by a forklift when he crashes his car in a stockyard while pursuing Kiefer Sutherland (who drives out of the way at the last minute). Notable Connections * Ex-Mr. Lindsay Wagner * Ex-Mr. Eilene Frances Davis * Father of Henry Kingi Jr., Alex Kingi and Dorian Kingi (Note: As a professional stunt performer, Henry has probably "died" in place of several other actors, though I don't know any specific examples.) Gallery Die_Hard-_Henry_Kingi_doubling_in_Hans_Buhringer's_character_Fritz's_death.jpg|About to be gunned down in Die Hard Cinemorgue-_Henry_Kingi_swallowing_a_grenade_in_Hot_Shots_Part_Deux.jpg|Henry Kingi moments before blowing up after swallowing a grenade in Hot Shots! Part Deux Cinemorgue- Henry Kingi dying in Under Siege 2 (1995).jpg|Dying in Under Siege 2 A_Ghost_of_Mars_pic-_Henry_Kingi_Sr.png|Kingi about to be killed off in Ghosts of Mars henrykingi-conflictofinterest.jpg|Henry Kingi shot in Conflict of Interest Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Stunt Performers Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Native American actors and actresses Category:1943 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by throat ripping Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Videos Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by head trauma